


pretty hot in plaid

by lucylupin



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Creamsicle - Freeform, Fluff, Freddy lives like a useless teenager, M/M, but he looks pretty hot in plaid so, cant even do laundry, he is forgiven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucylupin/pseuds/lucylupin
Summary: Freddy kind of has forgotten that he has to do laundry if he wants to have any of Orange’s clothes ready to wear.From the prompt “You look pretty hot in plaid.”
Relationships: Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 120





	pretty hot in plaid

Freddy is in shorts, standing in front of his wardrobe and looking intently at the very untidily folded clothes inside. The thing is, Freddy has his wardrobe split in two categories now: Freddy’s clothes and Mr. Orange’s clothes. On the right side are Freddy’s: his plaid shirts, comic-book tees and letterman jacket. In the middle he usually leaves the neutral stuff: black and white t-shirts, wife beaters and such, but that section’s empty now. On the left… that’s where Orange’s clothes usually are, but now there’s only his black leather jacket, his blue jeans and his black suit, pressed and ready for the day of the heist. The rest of Orange’s clothes (mostly hawaiian shirts, really) are on the floor, along with anything remotely weareable, in that corner of the room where he keeps the laundry pile. 

The thing is, he’s gotten so into being Mr. Orange that he kind of has forgotten he also has to be Freddy from time to time (or at least do laundry) if he wants to have any of Orange’s clothes ready to wear. It’s obviously too late for any of that now. He scowls and takes a Spider-Man t-shirt by the collar, lifting it and looking at it with a doubtful grimace. “Shit. No way I’m wearing this. He’s gonna think I’m a nerd.” He throws it inside again and moves to the heap of dirty clothes, grabbing a white tank top and sniffing it. “Fuck.” He returns it and walks to the wardrobe _again_ , then bangs his forehead against the door. “Shit. Freddy you live like a fucking teenager.” He’s reaching for a tee again when the phone rings and makes him jump.

He almost knocks the receiver off the table when he reaches for it but manages to take it in his hands and put it to his ear. “Yeah?” His voice comes out too high and he forces a cough, “yes?” There’s a husky laugh at the other end of the line. 

“You ready kid? I’ll be there to pick you up in ten minutes.” Freddy closes his eyes and ignores his heart practicing acrobatics in his chest. “Yeah, sure. I’ll be here.” “Good.” And he hangs up. 

Freddy sighs for a moment and then hurries to his room. He takes a green plaid shirt and puts it on along with his blue jeans and boots. When he stands in front of the mirror he has to fight a cringe. He looks like Freddy. He definitely doesn’t look like Mr. Orange. He tucks the shirt into the hem of the jeans and unbuttons the top, then closes the buttons again. Tries putting up the collar (a definitive nope) and then puts it down again. In the end, he leaves half the shirt untucked and the two top buttons open, the hair of his chest peeking out but not much (because he has almost none, really).

He’s turning around to check himself when a car horn sounds outside. A look out the window confirms that it’s White’s car outside, so he grabs his wallet and keys and walks out the door. He’s halfway down the stairs when he realizes he’s forgetting something and freezes. _Shitshitshitshitshit I didn’t put on the ring_. Well, White is stretching himself to look at him through the passenger window, so there’s nothing he can do now. He leaps through the rest of the steps, crosses the street and gets into the car trying to move as casually as possible. 

Mr. White looks him up and down and makes a face that Freddy doesn’t quite understand, but he doesn’t say anything about his looks. He realizes he’s looking at his hand, the hand where he is _not_ wearing a ring, so he tries to subtly hide it by shoving it into his pocket. It doesn’t look subtle. White starts the car and drives. 

“Morning kid. Had a good night?” He sounds amused. Freddy tells himself he’s only asking because they saw each other a few hours ago, and tries not to sound nervous.

“Yeah. You?”

“Sure.” 

They ride for a few minutes in silence until White speaks again. 

“You look different today. Like you stole your clothes from your father or something.” That same amused voice from earlier. 

“Yeah uh… I don’t usually wear plaid.”

“Well, I like it. You look pretty hot in plaid.”

Freddy has to look out the window to hide the grin on his lips and the blush on his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr.


End file.
